From Sakura to Naruto
by Alex's-Girl
Summary: Just read it sorry if its too short or to long.


_**Chapter One /**__**/**__**/**____** The Conflicts and the Fog.**_

_**S**_akuraand Ino where hanging out at the skate park before school started, but they didnt expect to run in to a bunch of teenage boys. One was about 5"7' and had black eyes and raven hair. Anouther had blonde spikey hair and what looked like wiskers inplanted into his cheeks, he was probably 5"8'. The third one had spikey brown hair and black eyes...and a red mark on each one of his cheeks he was 5"7'. The first one played out their names. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha...Thats Naruto Uzimaki the blonde one. And the other one is Kiba Inuzuka. And what are two girly girls doing at a man's skate park?"

Sakura smirked as her and Ino walked up to the boys. " I'm Sakura...thats Ino and Better a girly girl then a girly guy..." Sakura looked directly at Uchiha. He glared back. Ino waved a girly girl wave to the blonde one...Naruto. He waved back nervous like. Uchiha put down his skate board and started to walk twords Sakura.

Kiba grapped his jacket pulling Sasuke back forcing him to stop. "Woah there cowboy!" Kiba walked over to Sakura. "You look pretty tuff for a girl...or a guy." He smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled back blushing. "That was kind of sweet...suprizing much?"

Ino knoded.

"Yeah I get the point..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Sasuke can be a Jerk but hes really not one...Naruto is a funny guy hes sweet too...and i'm not sure what I am...I try to let other people decided that."

Sasuke shook his head. "What are you doing Kiba!? Your not sopuse to give in to girls! Lets go!" He pulls Kiba and Naruto out of the Skate park.

Ino grawled. "Damn Forget what kiba said about Sasuke! Hes a hott Jerk!"

Sakura sighed "Naw just a fuckin jerk!" Sakura saw a shodow arond the corner of a skate ramp move out of the corner of her eye. She told herself to keep calm and turned around twords the ramp. "W-whos there?" _**"**_**Yeah Sakura...way to not show your scared! Now who ever it is could kill us!" **She told herself.

There was no answer but the shodow came out to reveal a 5"7' Teenage boy. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. His Hair was in a Japanesse Hadonu. A pony tail used only by men. Never really seen a guy wear one before. "Who are you?"

The guy walked over to Sakura and Ino. "I'm Shikamaru Nara...Your school guide...Well...I'm Sakura Haruno's teammate. I will be showing You two around the town and school. Its a pleasure to meet you!"

Sakura blushed as she shook Shikamaru's hand "I-i'm um S-Sakura Ha-Haruno...Thats Ino Y-yamanaka."

Shikamaru smirked. "I see you have met the bad boys of the school. I roll with them sometimes. They arnt bad news...they just come across as bad news...Sasuke is just...well I dont know but...he dosent really trust too many people. He barley trusts me. Naruto's parnets died when he was born...you would have to ask him how. Kiba just...is a nice guy in the wrong crowd of people...he just met you Sakura, and hes already over protective of you! He probably just feels the need to protect you, I've never really seen him do anything like that before." Shikamaru stopped talking.

Ino shook her head. "Too many words..."

Sakura sighed. "Dont mind her...shes a real blondey...Whats your story Shikamaru?

Shikamaru smiled a bit. "Me? I'm a cockey boy genious! Ino Whats your story?"

Ino looked confused at the both of them. "My parents own a flower shop!"

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. "Wow...she is a total blonde...your story Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "When I was 7 I lived here...but I moved to America when I was 8. Now I'm 15 and I am back because my parents died on a mission in sound...and I came here to live with my new mom...Tsunade...-lady-hokage. "

Shikamaru smiled "Wow...Now...I have a question."

Ino was off in her own little world. She is talking to a butterfly.

Sakura looked at Shikmaru. "Yeah?"

"Well...about your new mom being the hokage..."

"Yeah what about her?"

"Um she has a really short temper..."

"I know...get to the point Shikamaru!"

"Are you anything like her?"

Sakura Knoded.

"Well...just wondering...I have anouther question." He continued.

"What?"

"Is Ino single?"

"Yep. I'm going to school you can show Ino around i'm sure I can mannage. Later." Sakura started walking out of the entrance of the skate park but she stoped two feet out of the skate park. She senced someone was following her. "Whos there?"

There was no reply just dead scilence until the wind blew strong and darkeness filled the sky. The wind picked up even more. Sakura stood up stright. "I know this is the dawn to dusk jutsu! Just come on out Uchiha. I wont hurt you...yet."

Uchiha's voice rumbled from all around...there was no telling where Sasuke was, but he wasnt standing still thats for sure. "What makes you think i'm Sasuke?"

Sakura smirked looking down with her eyes closed and her hands on her hips. "Who else would be tailing me...i'm new the only person that hates me... is you...Uchiha." Sasuke jumped down infront of her and she looked up at him arms crossed. "About time."

Sasuke smiled. "Chill Pinky I just didnt want to walk to school alone..."

Sakura laughed a lil. "Somebody is a pussy..."

(With Ino and Shikamaru)

Shikamaru walked over to Ino with a weird look on his face. "Umm...you okay Ino? Do you always talk to butterflys?"

Ino turned around to face Shikamaru with a serious look on her face. "My familys jutsus are the power of the butterfly. Thats the reason for the flower shop...basically for the butterflys."

Shikamaru smiled. "Oh so your not just blonde. You actually make some sence."

Ino growled at him quietly. "Well duh...U think I would be stupid enough to talk to a butterfly who wont talk back?"

Shikamaru knoded.

She glared at him once again. "I can walk to school myself!" trips over ramp. "ouch."

Shikamaru smirked. "Are you positive you can?"

Ino Shook her head no. "I cant walk." she fell onto her butt.

Shikamaru stood infront of her then got down on his knees with his back facing her. "Get on blondey."

She knoded blankly then climed onto his back slowly.

Shikamaru stood up and shook his head slowly. "Dont fall now."

Ino closes her eyes. "Im dizzy and my head hurts." she accidently falls off.

Shikamaru sighs and picks her up in to a bridel position. "Ie...what have I gotten myself into..." He starts walking in the schools direction.

(With Sakura and Sasuke)

Sakura was bacially glareing at Sasuke the whole time. "Why didnt you just walk with Kiba and the others...Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a distant look on his face. "I would rather walk with a girl. But I chose you instead." Sakura stopped and glared at him again. He chuckled. "Joke."

Sakura looked ahead and kept looking. "**How do I get my self into this shit..."** Sakura shook her head slowly. "Dont talk to me."

Sasuke smirked. "Why not?"

"Because I said not to."

"Your point being...?..."

"I'll kill you."

"I heard alot about you Sakura."

"Like what?"

"You are only a Reg. Nin.?"

"Cause my parents died...I cant advance for anouther 4 to 5 days."

"Really? Mine are dead too. Not too bad...I have my own manson."

"I live with the hokage. She addopted me."

Sasuke gave a shocked look. "Seriously!?"

Sakura suddely knoded. "Very high strong."

Sasuke shook his head. "Are you and Ino busy after school?"

(At School)

Kiba looked out the class room window again. "Where is Sasuke? Sakura isant here either. Nor Ino or Shikamaru."

Naruto was jumping around the class room screaming lika an idiot. "Where is pinkey and blondey!?"

Kiba looked at Naruto weird. "Naruto they're 20 minutes late...and you just now notice they arent here yet?"

Naruto ignores Kiba's comment. "Sasuke is gone too! Crap!! Kiba He dosent like Sakura! And Blondey is cute!"

Kiba shook his head. "You have issues Naruto. ...and your right...He dosent like pinky at all...and Shikamaru is a lazy jackass."

Shikamaru walked into the room carrying a some what daised Ino. "We're here." Naruto screams.

Kiba looks at Naruto then walks back over to Shikamaru. "Where is Sakura? Your sopuse to be her guide!"

Shikamaru stuttered. "W-well...s-she ditched us." Naruto stopped acting stupid. "So did Uchiha."

Kakashi-sencie Told Shikamaru to take the daised Ino to the nurse's office. Shikamaru left.

Naruto looked out the window then back to Neji.

Neji walked over to him. "When Ino gets out we will go get them." Sai walks into the room. "Hey."

Kiba walks over to Sai and grabs him by the colar of the shirt and pushes him against the wall. "Where is Uchiha?"

Sai looked alarmed. "He said He wanted to walk alone."

Kiba pushed him against the wall with more force. "Is he with Sakura?"

Sai knoded afraid to get hit. Kiba let him go.

(To the nurse's office!)

Ino Sat up in bed. "I'm fine thanks Shikamaru." Shikamaru knoded.

Ino got out of bed. "Where are we?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "The Nurse's office. Where else."

"Oh. The hott emo guy here yet?"

"Who Sai?"

"Ew no. Sasuke."

"Oh. no. I heard something about Kakashi sending some nin. to find Sasuke and Sakura. They want us to stay here and keep watch for them."

Ino knoded seriously.

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at the road infront of him. "I dont know. Just asking I guess."

"I'm going to the gym and Ino is trying out for soccer."

"Why are you going to the gym?"

"Blow some steem."

"Wow...Knowing Tusnade...she probably has you stressed to hell."

Sakura knoded. "She is training me."

Sasuke knoded. "Your training to be a medic Nin.?"

"Yeah...That and I need to find some one to help me with my hand and hand combat."

Sasuke and Sakura stopped after the place started fogging up around them. Sasuke coughed. "Fog."

Sakura covered her mouth. "Cloud." she coughed.

(Back at the school)

Kakashi- "Kiba. Shino. Sai. Tenten. Neji. lee. You go find Sasuke and Sakura. I will go check the woods. Shikamaru. Ino. And Naruto. Stay here." With that Kakashi-sencie was gone. along with the other Nin.

(with Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke coverd his mouth with his right arm sleeve. "Whos there!?"

Sakura coughed. "Its not fog! Its knock out ga-" Sakura started loosing focous in her eyes.

Sasuke uncoverd his mouth. "Sakur-" he did the same as sakura. The both cought the image of 3 cloud Nin. before all vision was lost. And they were rendered unconsiouns.

(Back at school)

Ino sat on her desk in class looking out the window. "I hope nothing bad happened."

Naruto sighed and looked down on his hands on his desk. "Me too."

Shikamaru looked at the both of them then back at the rest of the kids in the class. "We are the only expirenced nin. here. If things dont go as planned we could be in trouble."

Ino knoded. "I hope Sasuke and Sakura didnt kill eachother."

Naruto shook his head. "Naw...he dosent hate her THAT much."

Ino giggled. Shikamaru smirked. "Good point." the both said.

(with the retrive team)

Tenten jumped out of a tree. "Any luck Neji?"

Neji stood next to her looking down on Sasuke's bag. "Well...they WERE here."

Lee sighed. "There were Cloud Nin. here too."

Sai sent out some Nin. dogs to trace down the sent of Sasuke. "ITs like their sent was wipped off of the face of the earth. Did you get anything Kiba?" Kiba shook his head.

"Damn."

"Dont worry Kiba we will find them." Tenten said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kiba knoded.

(with Kakashi)

"I havent found her Tusnade-sama." he said into his walky talky.

Tusnade sighed. "This is becoming trouble some...but both are strong...they should make it home alive...or half alive. come back in Kakshi."

Kakashi sighed. "Hai..."

(With Sakura and Sasuke)

Sakura doged behind a tree and Sasuke followed. Sakura kept coughing as they ran out of the forest and ended up infront of the school.

Sakura coughed one last time then looked up at the school. "I'm never taking THAT short cut ever again!"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked then they started to walk through the front doors but before they could Ino and Shikamaru came running stright for them.

(SASUKE POV)

Oh crap! Shikamaru is going to kill me for being alone with Sakura for so long!

(SAKURA POV)

Oh dear god..here comes Ino about to chew me out for walking alone with Sasuke. I sighed.

(NORMAL POV)

Shikamaru calmy knoded at Sasuke and walked over to Sakura. "Are you alright?" Sakura had a puzzled look on her face at the time and didnt say anything but she did blush like crazy. Shikamaru just looked at her and smirked, then grabed her by the hand and started walking. "Come on, lets go get you checked out by the nurse.

Sakura just knoded and walked with him still blushing.


End file.
